As is well known in the art, Ernö Rubik created a puzzle shaped as a cube, which is subdivided into 27 smaller cubes arranged in rows, columns, and layers in a 3×3×3 pattern. Any face of the large cube may be rotated by 90°, 180°, and 270° and so forth, to form different configurations. The parts are held together by a series of axles, extensions and channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,454 to Greene describes a manipulative game. It has a substantially spherical support member which has a plurality of square members that can be manipulated about three different tracks carried on the support member. At the junction of two tracks, the squares can be shifted from one particular track to another.